


Wielkie Turniej w Harrenhal

by manwe234



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwe234/pseuds/manwe234





	Wielkie Turniej w Harrenhal

Na dziedzińcu Silianu odgłosy koni i pokrzykiwania ludzi mieszały się ze sobą. Panował tam prawdziwym tumult. Tłoczyli się tam gwardziści Nimloth i domowi strażnicy przy wielki domu na kołach-Dębowej karocy, tak dużej, że z tyłu ma wielkie łóżko. Przy każdy z nich stał rosły rumak, które wierzgały się niespokojnie. Wśród nich postawą i dostojeństwem kroczył lord Beor, wysoki i smukły mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach i krótkiej brodzie tego samego koloru oraz szarych oczach, przenikliwych jak samo morze. Emanował autorytetem, rozmawiając z każdym z swych ludzi. Grimfold, najstarszy syn Beora patrzył na to wszystko z szczytu schodów, niedaleko wielkich drzwi do zamku. Mieli niedługo jechać na turniej organizowany w Harrenhal, na który przybyć mieli lordowie i rycerze ze wszystkich Ośmiu Królestw. Jego ojciec z powodu swych obowiązków zostawał w Silianie, lecz jechać mieli Grimfold, jego rodzeństwo, kuzyn Feanor i kuzynka Jeyne oraz jego ukochana żona Cersei. Ich syn, Morifin miał także zostać w zamku pod opieką swego dziadka. Młody Taurin dobrze pamięta jak pierwszy raz zobaczył ich syna. Od razu pokochał owoc ich miłości.  
Grimfold odwrócił się i poszedł do zamku, kierując się do komnaty swojej i Cersei. Po ślubie dostali dużą i przestronną komnatę z dostępem do łazienki z dala od komnat jego rodzeństwa. Mieli przynajmniej prywatność od Darona i Diora, którzy jak zwykle bywali ciekawscy. Gdy dotarł do komnaty, wszedł do środka. Zauważył Cersei stojąca nad kołyską i trzymający w ramionach ich syna. Podszedł do nich.  
Cersei delikatnie kołysała pierworodnego synka w ramionach śpiewając mu kołysankę. Z uśmiechem zauważyła wejście ukochanego do ich komnaty. Odwróciła się tak aby oczka ich synka powędrowały na Grimfolda.  
\- Zobacz syneczku, tatuś przyszedł. Jak myślisz dostaniemy od tatusia po buziaku? - zaśmiała się spoglądając Grimfoldowi w oczy - To jak będzie z tymi buziakami? - mówiąc to lekko uniosła ku niemu głowę.  
Grimfold uśmiechnął się.  
-Dostaniecie całusy ode mnie-powiedział, podchodząc do nich. Najpierw pocałował Morifina w czoło, na co malec roześmiał się i pomachał rączkami. Następnie czule pocałował Cersei w usta.  
Cersei uniosła kąciki ust i odwzajemniła pocałunek z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
\- Szkoda,że nie możemy zabrać naszego szkraba ze sobą. Będzie mi się do niego bardzo tęsknić, zobacz jaki to żyworodny i rezolutny malec. - powiedziała przytulając synka

-Mi też będzie go brakować, lecz ojciec uważa, że Morifin jest jeszcze za mały na tak dalekie podróże i ja się z nim zgadzam. Nie musisz się obawiać, kochanie. Mój ojciec zaopiekuje się nim dobrze. On uwielbia swego wnuka-powiedział, biorąc od żony syna. Zacząłem go delikatnie kołysać, a Morifin objął mnie w szyi swymi małymi rączkami.  
-Tata-wołał.  
-tak synku, tatuś tu jest-powiedział Grimfold, uśmiechając się.  
\- Nasz malec jest taki kochany. Wiem, że tak będzie dla niego lepiej. Jednak moja tęsknota za jego radosnym śmiechem będzie zbyt wielka. - westchnęła przeczesując dłonią włoski na główce ich synka.  
\- Mama i tata przywiozą swojemu małemu księciowi jakiś ładny prezent, prawda?  
-Przywiozę mu coś co się spodoba-odpowiedział Grimfold, kołysząc Morifina. Malec złapał go swą rączką, pociągając za włoszki. Gdy mały Taurin zasnął, Grimfold położył go do kołyski, przykrywając futrem. Następnie poszedł i przytulił żonę.  
-Teraz mamy czas tylko na nas, moja Lwico-wymruczał, całując i trzymają w pasie.  
\- Ja dobrze, że jedziemy oboje. Nie wiem czy wytrzymałabym tęsknotę za moim Niedźwiedziem. - powiedziała odwzajemniając pocałunek. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję  
-A mi było by ciężko bez mej Lwicy-odrzekłem, całując ją. Wpadliśmy na łóżku, dalej się całując, czując jak przyrodzenie mi wstaje.  
-Może zrobimy brata lub siostrę dla Morifina?-pyta z zadziornym uśmiechem.


End file.
